Collide
by Blurred-Lines-Of-Reality
Summary: A quiet owner of a small coffee shop in Forks, and a successful doctor from Seattle cross paths. Both are trying to forget past events, can they build enough trust with each other to break down the walls they have put up?


**Hi there... this is just a little story I've been working on :) Hope you enjoy it.**

**EPOV**

_I don't remember this being here_.

I stared at the stone walls of a coffee house. It reminded me of a small cottage, with cobblestones leading you to a red door.

I walked into the what appeared to be empty coffee shop, unsure if the sign on the door was correct and it was truly open. There didn't appear to be anyone in sight. I dared to venture further into the cafe, my eyes scanning and taking in all of the surroundings. It was small and quaint, unlike most of the coffee shops I was used to being in. The tables were made of dark wood, and were accompanied by a few leather armchairs. The only sources of light were from the candles on each of the tables, and the roaring fire in the corner. To the left was a bookshelf, one that covered the entire length of the wall and was completely full of books. I took a moment to admire it, glancing at the various book titles. I lifted my hand, allowing my finger to skim along the rim of the books.

A sudden crash startled me, causing my head to jerk towards the source of the noise.

"Shit," a voice called out.

_So I guess this place isn't completely deserted then_.

I walked over to the wooden counter. The sound had come from the door behind it, labelled 'Staff'. As I waited for service, I looked up at the menu on the wall.

The door behind the counter swung open, and a petite woman walked out, shaking her head and muttering to herself. She looked up and her deep brown eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Oh," she simply said. Her voice was sweet, kind of like an angel's. "I forgot to change the sign again, didn't I?"

I smiled slightly at her. "You're closed?"

She nodded, followed by a blush. It was strangely appealing. "Silly me. That's the third time this week."

"I suppose I'll be on my way then,"

She shook her head and walked a little closer the counter. "It's my fault, misleading people. What can I get you?"

I pondered this for a minute, glancing at the menu once again. "I think I'll just have a coffee, thank you"

She smiled, turning around to turn on the machine.

I looked to my left to see an olden style cash register. Everything about this place screamed homely.

"Do you need help back there?" I asked, nodding my head towards the staff door. She turned around, raising her eyebrows slightly. "It sounded like you dropped something," I explained.

"Oh, no it's alright. Thanks anyway," she returned to making my coffee. "It's just me being a klutz, as usual"

_Why was I being so nice to a complete stranger?_It's not usually something I would do. I generally keep completely to myself, sort of like a social recluse I suppose.

"Where are you from?" she asked, walking over with the coffee pot. "If you don't mind me asking"

"Seattle,"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Really? What are you doing in the tiny little town of Forks, then?" she laughed quietly, although looking genuinely interested.

"My parents live here," I explained. "I barely ever visit, and it's that time of year again when we all meet up for my parent's anniversary dinner,"

"That sounds nice," she smiled, taking out a mug and pouring the coffee into it. "What are there names? I might know them,"

"Carlisle and Esme," I replied, taking the cup of coffee she had handed to me.

She stalled. "The Cullens?" her mouth was open, and I nodded. "I know them well. They're family friends. You're Edward?"

"I am indeed," I took a sip of the coffee, letting the warmth take over me.

"Alice is my best friend,"

"So, you're Bella?" I smiled at her. Alice had talked about her a lot every time she came to visit me, or when I was here in Forks. There was one thing my sister did extremely well, and that is talking. From what Alice had told me, I knew that she had moved here a year ago, she was the Chief of police's daughter, she recently opened a small coffee shop in the middle of Forks, and she is one of the nicest people she has ever met.

"That would be me," she waved awkwardly at me.

_Bella._How appropriate.

"I knew you looked familiar. I would have seen you in pictures," she smiled. "They talk about you a lot,"

I wasn't the best son out there. I was the one who visits on special occasions, who lives in Seattle and was more concerned with getting the next promotion at my place of work, than the health of my family relationships. After _the accident_, all I wanted to do was work, and I let everything else deteriorate. It wasn't something that I was proud of, and was something that I was determined to change about myself. I was lucky that my family loved me enough to make the effort to visit me in the city.

"They do?" I asked, surprise more than likely sounding evident in my voice.

She chuckled. "Of course they do, you're the successful doctor living in the big city,"

Everything went silent as I took another sip from my mug of caffeine-engulfed goodness.

Bella tutted and shuck her head. "Another mess up, I never even asked if you wanted to have it here or to go."

She looked genuinely annoyed with herself, her brows furrowed in frustration.

"I'll have it here if it's okay. Unless you want to close up?"

She scoffed. "I spend the majority of my time in here, I won't be closing for another while," she replied, taking a damp cloth and cleaning down the worktop. "Sit down and relax," she gestured towards one of the leather armchairs.

They looked quite comfortable, actually.

I sat down, letting out a sigh.

"Did you only just get here?" she asked, rearranging the candles and the sugar bowls on the small tables.

"Yeah," I sighed, I hadn't slept in the last 24 hours. "I couldn't get off work any earlier,"

"Ah, the joys of being a doctor," she joked lightly. I smirked at her, and couldn't help notice the blush that filled her cheeks when she looked back at me.

I watched her as she walked around the cafe, fixing things here and there and putting everything back in order. I took in everything about her, the way she walked, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way her long, wavy hair fell over her shoulder when she bent down to fix the bowls on the tables.

She was beautiful.

I'd never seen anyone quite like her before.

"So, how long are you staying for?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, calculating my reply. "Indefinitely, I think,"

I wanted to sort things out with my family. I wanted us to be close again, like it used to be. So I had taken a few weeks off work, to come here and be with them for longer than the usual few days.

"Oh really?" her eyes glistened as she smiled at me, magnifying her beauty. "Your parents will be delighted. They've been so good to me. I've known them for years. Alice and your mom were both there for me when-" she halted her sentence and looked away from me. "When things got tough,"

I wanted to ask more about it, but considered that it could be a sensitive subject, and why would she want to share it with  
a complete stranger?

I changed the topic.

"So why, if you've known my parents and my sister for years, am I only meeting you now?" I pondered out loud, sending her a little smirk.

She hid behind her deep chocolate hair and shrugged before looking back at me. Our eyes connected. Chocolate and emerald. A buzzing from my pocket broke our gaze, and I grumpily took my phone out to check who it was. Who ever it is has really bad timing.

It was a text from Alice.

**_Are you nearly here? Everyone is excited to see you! - Al._**

"It's Alice," I sighed. I didn't want to leave this gorgeous mysterious girl I had just met.

"Let me guess, she wants to know where you are and when you'll be there?" she laughed angelically, and I couldn't help but laugh back.

"You know her well,"

Reluctantly, I got up out of the comfortable chair.

"I think it's my que to leave. How much do I owe you?" I asked, opening my wallet. Bella shuck her head and held her hands up.

"It's on me," she said with a warm smile.

"If you're sure,"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't,"

We walked towards the door of the cafe. I looked at the sign that she still hadn't turned over to 'closed'. I swiftly flipped it over for her.

She laughed, thanking me.

"It was nice to meet you Bella," I said, holding my hand out to shake hers.

"You too, Edward," she took my hand, and in my head I marvelled at how soft they were. "I might see you around,"

I sincerely hoped so.

* * *

**Drop me a review? :-) **

**Thanks for reading. x**


End file.
